


A Little Too Hollywood

by Limebrus



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, but gay at least yay, crossposted, fail fake dating au, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Sungjong has been crushing on his co-worker for a while, but he is unsure whether the co-worker feels the same or not.No worries though, as he has a brilliant plan in the works.And he doesn't care if his brother thinks he's being stupid.Sungjong knows it'll work.





	A Little Too Hollywood

Sungjong had been confused for weeks now and it was all because of one man. One very hot and confusing man. And he was sure it would take another hot man to help him, which was why he had invited out Chansung for a drink after work. 

“You want me to what?”

“Don't sound so scandalised,” Sungjong grumbled. “You're hot, gay, and single. And a friend. Don't you wanna help your friend?”

“Sure, but this feels all so Hollywood high school like,” Chansung laughed, obviously amused. “You really think Jongin likes you?”

“I don't know!” Sungjong sighed loudly. “That's the problem! I have no idea, I keep getting mixed messages.”

“And what are these messages?” Chansung grinned widely, lifting his glass of beer. 

“Uh, well he keeps staring at me?”

“That's not a message.”

Sungjong knew he would say that. “But it's the way he's staring! Like, super intense? But whenever I try to talk to him he just sounds so uninterested and barely talks.” And they share a desk space, sitting opposite of each other. Sungjong could probably count on one hand how often they've had a conversation longer than three lines.

Chansung raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. 

“Please, it'll only be for a little while. And is it really that horrible to pretend date me?” Sungjong put on his best puppy look, which even helped him when it came to their stone-faced boss. “Please? I really, kinda like him. I just wanna see his reaction.”

“It sounds fun.” Chansung's eyes were shining. “Wait, does that mean we'll have to kiss at the office?”

“Our boss would kill us if we did that at the office.”

“Then how do we show we're dating?”

“Pop by my desk tomorrow, ask about having a date on Friday.”

Chansung nodded. “Simple enough. But what is in it for me?”

“I'll buy you dinner?”

“Free food? Okay I'm in.”

Sungjong knew it would work, plus despite Chansung's attitude at times he was a good friend. Now, let's hope this caused Jongin to react in any way which would  confirm Sungjong's suspicions. 

-

“Hey.”

Sungjong looked up, putting on his most charming smile. “Hey, Chansung.”

“I was wondering if you'd come with me to the restaurant I talked about? Tomorrow. I know it's short notice.” It was fun to see Chansung act charming, and even a little bashful. Sungjong didn't know he was able to act this well. 

“I'd love to,” Sungjong replied.

Chansung grinned. “Then it's a date!” 

When Sungjong turned his head back to the laptop after Chansung went back to his own desk, he was almost surprised at seeing Jongin looking directly at him.

“I didn't know you two-” Jongin paused, seeming to search for words. “Are together?” It was posed as a question. 

“We're not a couple. Just dating.”

“Oh.” Jongin nodded, his face the same as always. 

And no more words were shared, unsurprisingly. It seemed as this would be fruitless. Jongin had no visible reactions, didn't seem to even too surprised. Safe to say, Sungjong was more than disappointed. Well, he didn't even know if Jongin was into dudes, all he had to go on were the occasional stares.

Well, time to focus on his job.

Hours later he was called into the boss' office, close to the end of the day. 

“Sungjong.”

“Yes, boss?” Sungjong had to hold back an eye roll, knowing he'd get an earful if he even attempted to give Sunggyu attitude. 

“Is it true you're dating Chansung?”

Typical. “It's not against the policy,” Sungjong countered. “In fact, if it is an issue why are you only calling me in?”

“Because-”

“You're the one who said you'd treat me like everyone else, even though we're brothers. So-”

“I'm just-” Sunggyu rubbed his forehead. As the annoying brother he was, he sometimes got a little iffy when Sungjong dated guys even though he wasn't particularly overprotective. “It feels weird if my baby brother was to date one of my subordinates.”

He might as well tell Sunggyu the truth. “We're not dating. It's just pretend.”

The answer obviously baffled him. “Pretend dating? What is this? High School?”

“You wouldn't understand.”

“That you're fake dating like a highschooler? In fact, I remember you did just that when-”

“You promised never to bring that up!” Sungjong whispered furiously. He had been fifteen, afraid of telling his parents and brother he was gay. So he had lied and said he was dating his best friend, whom happened to be a girl. It had all been over in ten seconds though, as immediately after the announcement his parents had began laughing and his father had almost choked on the food. 

It had been embarrassing, though it was nice to know his parents didn't care about him being gay. And apparently he had been talking about marrying a prince charming when he was like five years old, so he had outed himself a long time ago and then promptly forgotten about it. 

“Sorry.” Sunggyu even dared to look sheepish. “But why?”

“Because I want to find out if Jongin is interested.” Sungjong had never been good at keeping secrets from his older brother, even if he was an annoying ass.

“Of course.” Sunggyu put his face in his hands. “That guy is exactly your type. I knew I shouldn't have hired him.”

Sungjong decided to not comment. Official work time had ended, and he was sure everyone were getting ready to leave. Official work time ending also meant he didn't have to act like Sunggyu's subordinate any more. 

“Can't you do it more adult like? Ask him? Is he even gay? Or bi or whatever?”

Sungjong just shrugged. 

“Seriously, this is stupid.”

Oh, he was definitely not gonna stay for one of Sunggyu's boring lectures. “I'm leaving.”

“Lee Sungjong!” Sunggyu stood up. “You can't just leave in the middle of the conversation.”

“Kim Sunggyu,” Sungjong mimicked. Having different fathers, they of course did not share the same last name. “I do whatever the hell I want.” He said it just as he opened the door, the remaining workers clearly hearing them. Though no one reacted, as it was a common occurrence for the two siblings to start fighting as soon as work time was over. 

 Ignoring Sunggyu yelling his name, Sungjong quickly packed his stuff and stalked out and to the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, a hand stopped it and Jongin stepped in. 

“Hey,” Jongin said, face unreadable. “Another fight with the boss?”

“Yes,” Sungjong huffed. “He's an asshat.”

Sungjong nearly jumped in surprise when he heard a small snicker, and his eyes widened when he saw the cute smile on Jongin's face. It was embarrassing, but his legs suddenly felt like jelly. And it didn't help that Jongin smelled so freaking good too. 

“Hey, Jongin.” The elevator stopped and a few people got in, with Sungjong and Jongin stepping back to give them more space. “What is that bag you always carry around? You work out or something?” He had a gym bag with him everyday and Sungjong had been meaning to ask, but it always felt awkward.

“Kind of,” Jongin said softly. “I dance.”

“You dance? As a hobby?” Why did this just make him even more attractive?

“More like a passion,” Jongin murmured, a nearly dreamy look in his eyes. “I sometimes teach too, in the weekends.”

“That's cool.” Sungjong wished he could see him dance.

“You can,” Jongin said. 

What? Sungjong felt lost. 

“See me dance, I mean. I do performances sometimes. I'm having one on Saturday.”

“Wait, I said that out loud?” Sungjong made a slightly embarrassing squeaky sound.

“Um, yeah?” Now Jongin looked a little flustered. “Didn't you mean to?”

“It's-” Sungjong breathed in deeply, exiting the elevator together with Jongin. “Listen, text me the details okay? I'll make time to come and see.” He put on a friendly smile and pulled out the pen and notebook he had his in his pocket, writing down his number on a piece of paper and handing it over to Jongin.

The only reply was a brief nod, but Sungjong left the building feeling more than satisfied; he was going to see Jongin outside of work. This felt like process, and all thanks to having a proper conversation for once.

Maybe Sunggyu was right. Being more direct might pay off more. 

After the weekend he should probably call off the fake dating thing. It made him feel a little silly, in hindsight.

Friday came and went, with Chansung being obnoxious and ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. It was nice though, seeing as he enjoyed hanging out with Chansung. 

Saturday arrived, close to the allotted time Jongin had said he would perform. It had been a short text, simply informing him of the time and location, and ending it with a cute 'hope I'll see you there'. Sungjong was no closer to finding out if Jongin liked him or not, but he had the potential in getting closer to him and maybe start a friendship. It was a good and realistic goal. No need to rush this to find out what Jongin was into yet. 

Standing in the small crowd, having watched some talented performances, Sungjong was happy to see Jongin was up next. 

And dear lord, he got blown away. Jongin was a man who sometimes seemed a little awkward, but on stage he was confident. Every move, every step. Sungjong didn't know much about dancing, but he felt like Jongin was completely owning it. And there was this expression on Jongin's face, which was both passionate and happy. It left Sungjong feeling a weird mix of arousal, admiration, and warmth. God, this man was truly beautiful. How was he supposed to not fall deeper for him, seeing this completely different side of him?

When Jongin finished, Sungjong cheered loudly and didn't care how some people next to him looked at him weirdly. After Jongin left the stage, Sungjong spent a split second deciding whether to go back stage or not. Of course, he realised it would be weird if he didn't go to say hi and it wasn't a  high-end event, so no one stopped him from getting back stage and seeking out Jongin. 

It didn't take long to find him, seeing him surrounded by some guys Sungjong guessed were his friends. He was about to yell out his name, but they got eye contact before he could and Sungjong smiled softly. Jongin said something to the guys he was with and walked over to Sungjong, looking way too hot, both figuratively and literally. He was sweating, and still wearing the white shirt which clung too tightly too his fit body; it was sinful how good this man looked. 

“Hey,” Jongin said. He looked over Sungjong's attire quickly. “Weird to see you out of your suit.”

One day Sungjong hoped he could convince Sunggyu about having casual Fridays, because wearing the stuffy suit everyday was too much.

“I could say the same to you,” Sungjong countered. “You were amazing, by the way.”

Jongin's lips stretched into a wide smile, eyes crinkling in happiness. “Thank you.” 

God, this man was adorable. 

“Um, Sungjong?” 

“Yeah?”

“Could you come with me for a bit?”

Puzzled, but intrigued Sungjong nodded and followed Jongin as he led them to a practice room, one with a mirror. 

“So what is it?” Sungjong put on his friendly smile, trying to quell the burst of excitement he felt; why would Jongin pull him into an empty room to talk to him?

“This might sound weird, but-” Jongin appeared a little nervous, taking a few steps closer. “If you and Chansung are dating, it means you're not exclusive, right?”

“Correct.” Sungjong had to will his legs to support him, as Jongin walked closed and his eyelids dropped. Someone who was sweaty should not be allowed to look this attractive, it was wreaking havoc on him. 

“Then I'll have to act quick, before it's too late,” Jongin's voice was deeper than normal, leaning so close Sungjong could feel the warmth radiating from his body. 

Soft lips pressed against his own and Sungjong sighed in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around the waist and pressing their bodies closer as he reciprocated the kiss. Warm hands were placed on his hips and the kiss became deeper, a tongue entering his mouth and intoxicating him with a taste of coffee and chocolate. 

Sungjong isn't sure how, but he ended up with his back against the wall, his leg hitched up, and Jongin's thick lips sucking on his neck. It all was too arousing.

“Just take me,” Sungjong murmured, moaning softly.

The opposite of what he wanted happened, with Jongin moving away and looking into Sungjong's eyes. 

“Why did you stop?”

“Because, this is not what I want,” Jongin said firmly.

“Us kissing?”

“Us having sex this fast. I want a proper relationship.”

Sungjong's mouth shaped into an o.

“If you want the same? I don't know what you and Chansung have,” Jongin was close to rambling, a redness on his cheeks. “But if you're kissing me like this it can't be too serious and-”

Sungjong pecked his soft lips, effectively shutting him up. “Listen, I'd love for us to date and get a proper relationship.”

“And you won't date others, right?”

“I wont,” Sungjong shook his head.

Jongin breathed out in relief. “Good.” He looked a little sheepish. “Seeing Chansung ask you out for a date made me think I had lost my chance. I didn't think a gorgeous guy like you would stay single long and -” Jongin stopped. “I'm rambling again, sorry.”

“It's cute,” Sungjong grinned. “So you've liked me for a while. Is that why you've been staring so much?”

“You noticed that?”

“Dude, you sit right across from me.”

“Oh. True.”

“I've liked you for a while too,” Sungjong confessed, hoping it would help Jongin from feeling too embarrassed. 

Jongin furrowed his forehead. “Then why did you date Chansung?”

“I'll tell you about it later. Can we just kiss a little more, for now?”

“Yeah, I wouldn't mind that.”

Sungjong let out a small laugh and pulled Jongin in for another kiss. 

He couldn't wait to tell Chansung he had been right, and that he was not delusional. Also it would be amazing to see the look on Sunggyu's face on Monday, because Sungjong was definitely going to kiss Jongin at least once in the office – both to brag about bagging the hottest guy ever and to piss off Sunggyu. 


End file.
